The present invention relates to a lashing tension verification tool which is used to verify a tension applied to a lashing band member.
Lashing tension verification tools have been known and used to verify whether a lashing band member with which a cargo is lashed down is under a predetermined or greater tension.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Japanese Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-537435 discloses a tension indicator for indicating a tension applied to a strap of a child safety seat. In this tension indicator, when a strap is under a tension, the tension causes a pivotable member to pivot against urging force of a spring member, and an abutment and a passage become positioned in alignment. In response to the alignment, the tension indicator indicates that the strap is under the tension.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-180441 discloses a belt tension detector including a belt bending mechanism which bends a belt being under a tension, and is deformable according to the tension applied to the belt, and a sensor which senses deformation in the belt bending mechanism. The belt bending mechanism has a flexible structure, and unbends the belt when the tension applied to the belt exceeds a predetermined limit.